guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hall of Heroes unique items
The name of the new Underworld Monk Focus Item Where is the new monk focus item? Shandy 06:59, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Protected page I protected this page today as we seem to be running into the same issue we have run into with the Unique items list. The final straw for me was probably the squirrel nuts picture, I admit, it is a funny picture, but it doesn't belong here. It seems that Fyren has passed the torch to me to make changes to these pages, so I've set up sections on my talk page for just that. --Rainith 22:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :I have a confession to make. I put your name there. :) --Karlos 02:25, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::You put it here, but Fyren changed it on the original Unique items list. :P --Rainith 02:51, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Merge with Unique items list We have an article Unique items list. This is not specific to GF/SF, and should be an overview of all green/unique items, in all areas. Now that both articles are protected, I think we should merge the two articles into one. Thoughts? -- 05:11, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :I've wanted to have them merged, but was too lazy to make the comment. I already added the warrior and ranger stuff into the unique item quick reference. will work on the rest later (unless someone else beats me to it). -PanSola 05:49, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds good, however I would leave it at 2 separate pages for the moment (as long as lots of people search for it) and merge it once we take down the main page link in the new section. --Xeeron 05:53, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :::If we do merge them, we should still separate them by area. i.e. Sorrow's Furnace Unique Items, Grenth's Footprint and the Ruins. If we are trying to help people find them, makes no sense to jumble them all up together under warrior. That's what the Quick references are for. --Karlos 13:26, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok, check out User:Rainith/Test for my shot at a combined list. Post here with comments, suggestions, complaints, etc... --Rainith 23:43, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Separation by area is a given. Rainith's draft looks very good to me. -- 01:08, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::Glad you like. If others do as well, I'll move it over tomorrow (Wed). --Rainith 01:50, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::add a fake TOC that only contains the top level (unless there is a way to do a real TOC for the top level only). -PanSola 01:54, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Done, I think I even matched the background color of the real TOC's. Comments? --Rainith 02:11, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Ok, I moved it over an hour or so ago (I would have posted this earlier, but I got busy at work and the site seemed to bog down so I wasn't able to update as fast as I would have liked (what with the redirects and such). The TOC in the article is fake, I don't know of a way to do a real one for just the level 2 headlines, but it looks rather convincing if I do say so myself. I'm going to leave the HoH items page as a redirect. Any comments, complaints, etc... let me know. --Rainith 16:04, 25 January 2006 (UTC) double redirect Page is protected from editing, should remove the double redirect. If a redirect is desired this should point to Unique items list (Prophecies).--Draygo Korvan 15:12, 18 May 2006 (CDT)